


Drabbles of a compulsive mind

by uwudemon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwudemon/pseuds/uwudemon
Summary: Drabbles of Twicep.s I never edit





	1. Momo/Mina

 

 

_**"You really thought you could escape, Myoui?"** _

 

"What's it to you, H? You're as lowly as othey could get, I'm not surprised you played dirty."

 

The empty air was filled with a stone-cold laugh coming from the blonde, she was rather... amused. Steadily pointing the gun at the younger girl, Momo started circling her.

 

"Lowly as one could get? Really? Have you seen yourself? You're just like all of them, Myoui."

 

Despite the increasing tension in the abandoned building, Mina stood her ground and remained calm, staring into her enemies eyes.

 

"I'm not like them... Momo. You know that... Please, let me fucking help you, for God's sake!"

 

"...Shut up."

 

"Just take my hand, Momo. I will get you out of this- this sick game they've place you in!"

 

"Shut up."

 

"Momo, please! I love you!"

 

"SHUT UP!"

 

Knees crashing against the unkept, old floor, darkness started to fill the lungs and mind of the previously strong girl. But she knew herself well, and she knew she was weak. Why was she letting this happen to her? She could just let it all go and get the hell out of here... but no. She felt guilty. She felt ashamed. Momo felt like she was a scum to the world she was merely accepting her punishment for existing.

 

Deafening silence filled her ears, and it felt like a thousand needles piercing through her eardrums, screaming at her with pain. They all ask her a simple question, that's all, but it has always haunted her to the brink of insanity.

 

"Why?" it whispered with the devil's tongue.

 

She can't breathe, the air seem to fear her. Lungs contracting and relaxing in a fast pace, as if reminding her that she was in constant brawl with her reflection.  She hated the girl that shows in every mirror she passes by. Blinking, her eyes were getting heavy, her vision was getting dark. She felt like it was over.

 

"You win, Myoui... Shoot me. I can't-"

 

**SLAP**

 

It stung, but Momo wasn't surprised- she deserved it. With the numbing pain on her cheek, she relished it, wanting it to be the last thing she'll remember. A touch from Mina. Love took many forms, and often it was accompanied with pain.

 

"Moron."

 

Momo didn't expect what came next. Her body was trembling and awaited for the hot steel pierce through her body. It was prepared for death.

 

"...Such a fucking moron."

 

Suddenly, her nostrils were filled with jasmine, her cold skin with welcoming warmth, and her eyes were filled with her. She was in Mina's arms.

 

Was it wrong to want and need something you have been trying to avoid all these years? Momo didn't know, but she gave in. She couldn't handle it anymore. Tears were staining her cheeks, but she didn't mind. She was tired.

 

"Momo... I'm here for you. I promised that long ago and I could never break that."

 

"Mitang..." She managed to mumble out, voice filled with tears and pain.

 

"Hush, love... I know. We'll rise above this."

 

Placing her forehead against the crying girl's she closed her eyes and cupped Momo's cheek. Thumb gently wiping a few tear drops, Momo naturally gave in to the touch. She definitely have been far too long away from Mina.

 

Parting her lips, Mina whispered, "I, Myoui Mina, will keep my promise forever. In every second, in every moment... In every life."

 

"I love you too, Mitang... I always have, and I always will."


	2. Mina/Jihyo

 

 

 

**The way how she sways her hips and how her hooded eyes teased her was plain up _mad_. The club's walls were dancing along the bass, the drinks being swallowed like water, the swirling smell of sweat and alcohol intoxicated everyone, and yet nothing beat the high Jihyo gets from that girl.**

 

Downing the last of her drink, she gave a tip to Sana, the bartender and her friend, before fixing the leather jacket and entering the devil's den- the dance floor.

 

Jihyo has known this place for a long while, see people come and go, see make ups and break ups, all sole to the fact Nayeon, her best friend, would ask her to oversee the place whenever she was on a vacation with Jeongyeon, her faithful, _softer,_ wife. (Jihyo admits Nayeon is wild as fuck, and she has given up on trying to get her under control)

 

In a matter of minutes, the mysterious girl approached her, a smirk plastered on her face. Good Kisser blasted through the stereo and Jihyo was pulled closer. Alcohol taking th wheel, they grinded against each other like water- it was certainly insane, but they were dancing as if they were meant to be.

 

"Beautiful"

 

"Not as much as you," the girl replied as she took her hand and kissed her wrist.

 

It burnt.

 

"Maybe," Jihyo smirked, "But I believe we can make something... /better/"

 

_____

 

"Myoui Mina."

 

"Park Jihyo."

 

"I think we'll become great... partners."

 

"We surely will... let me show you."

 

____________

 

Back against a much more cleaner wall, lips crashed and burned in a room that echoed their skin with a bed ready for a little game filled with ecstacy.

 

Trailing wet kisses down to Mina's collarbone, Jihyo playfully tugged the girl's shorts, earning her what she wanted- a thick, low groan.

 

Pushing Jihyo away, one by one, petals fell down to the floor, leaving trails until the what was left was naked seeds that are ready to give what they were meant for.

 

Mina grinding on the other girl's leg, it drove Jihyo mad. The wet folds' juices dripped down on her raw skin and all she wanted to do was drink it all. 

 

Flipping them over, Jihyo engaged their lips in a euphoria. Mina bit her lower lip before pulling away. 

 

"Fuck me. Eat me. Hard."

 

"Your wish is my command."

 

The petite body below her felt like silk, and Jihyo made sure each kiss and touched she laid upon it were what it deserved.

 

Spreading Mina's legs, she dragged her tongue just up above the girl's nub.

 

Fingers tangled into her air, Jihyo groaned in pleasure from the tug she was given. 

 

A slow flick to test the waters, a kiss to take a taste, Jihyo soon took a bite by wrapping her lips around the erected clit.

 

Mina was not loud at all, but her body was responsive. As Jihyo went deeper, Mina moved her hips and fingers played with her hair.

 

Taking her final lick, Mina whined squirming under her, body needing the friction and searching the end of the tunnel for release.

 

Capturing the girl's lips, Mina eagerly tasted herself. 

 

With no warning, Jihyo gave what Mina has been so eager to recieve. 

 

Pumping her fingers hard and fast, Mina's lungs ellicited moans and groans, all pleading for Jihyo.

 

"What is it, Mina?"

 

"M-more, please. I b-beg"

 

Wanting to see more of the girl's expressions, Jihyo slowed down and pulled out, making Mina furrow her eyebrows more and grip the sheets under her. 

 

"No, no, no, please, Jihyo. Don't stop!"

 

"No worries, babe. I finish what I have started."

 

Slowly, three digits went inside her, Jihyo feeling Mina's wall clench and unclench as she went deeper and deeper.

 

Placing a soft kiss on Mina's lips, her fingers pounded hard and rough, driving the girl beneath mad. A beautiful moaning mess.

 

"I'm gonna cum!"

 

Softly biting Mina's neck, she licked the spot and chuckled against it. "Let it all out, baby."

 

Moving her hips along Jihyo, she held the girl above her closer.

 

Hips bucked and she moaned her name out loud into Jihyo's silent room, letting it hit the walls and echoed through out, reminding them of what they can do and what they have done. 

 

Riding until the last beat, Mina's breath was heavy. Pulling out, Jihyo sucked her fingers clean before going down upon the girl to waste nothing. 

 

Soon enough, naked skin were under warm blankets, and their bodies tangled with each other. Even under their deep need for rest pooled over their bodies, Jihyo and Mina knew they would be 'business partners' for a long while.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_"So... you're telling me you met your wife on the same day you guys had sex with each other for the first time?"_ **

 

 

Jeongyeon choked on her drink while a laughing Sana rubbed her back soothingly. 

 

It has beena  few years then and somehow Mina proposed under pouring rain, crying, not wanting Jihyo to be not a part of her life.

 

Nayeon was waiting for her best friend's answer, tapping her fingers on the wooden table.

 

After looking at a flustered Mina, Jihyo nodded with a fond look on her face.

 

"Pretty much."

 

"And here I thought I had the most ridiculous way of meeting their wife." Sana commented, sipping her straw.

 

"You do??? You went up to Tzuyu, drunk and topless, and asked her to marry her cause she was so hot."

 

"Right in front of her child, Momo-"

 

"-HEY!"

 

Everyone erupted into fits of laughter. They were a bunch of wild people, Mina guessed, but she loved it like that. 

 

Looking at Jihyo, she pressed a soft kiss on her cheek before proceeding to rest her head on her pregnant wife's shoulder.


	3. Momo/Mina

 

 

 

_**Sana had a enough. The debate between which condiment is better had to end.** _

 

She took the two bottles, squeezed equal amounts into a little bowl, then mixed it together. She walked over to where the two were, and placed it between Mina and Momo on the couch, who were eating chips.

 

They both looked at Sana with confusion, but she gave them a long, firm, stare before leaving them to their own devices.

 

Momo was the first one to dip it on the ketchup mayo mixture. She looked at Mina as took a bite of her chip, then her eyes widened.

 

"It's good!"

 

Mina was a little hesitant, still being sketchy about the mixture. She didn't want to lose their silent debate about which condiment is the best; She was determined to make sure Ketchup is no.1

 

Momo dipped a chip into the bowl, then reached her hand out to Mina's mouth, encouraging her to eat the chip.

 

Shifting her gaze from the chip to Momo, she took a bite.

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah. I know, right?"

 

Momo was slightly bouncing with excitement on her side of the couch, her body surging with the constant happiness when she is with food.

  
  


With a nod to each other, they ate their chips with the tiny bowl of the mixture as they silently watched cartoons together.

 

Blinkimg away from the screen for a moment, to rest her eyes, Mina looked at Momo.

 

There was a blob of the mayoketchup on the side of her mouth. Not really thinking much, she leaned over and licked it away.

 

Momo looked at her almost immediately when she leaned away.

 

"Eh?"

 

"..... " Mina's eyes widened, her hand was covering hee mouth in shock. She wanted to apologize, but her brain wasn't cooperating at all.

 

They stared at each other, no one really knowing what to do.

 

"I-"

 

"Mina-"

 

They shut their mouths, but fell into a fit of giggles on how the situation looked so absurd.

 

Momo scooted closer and patted Mina's head softly.

 

"It's okay, Mitang. Don't worry about it. It's not like it's our first kiss, right?" Momo teased the younger girl.

 

Mina blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap, before slapping Momo's arm.

The older girl couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Mitang, did you know that your lips are really soft?" Momo teased further, but at this point, she was kinda telling the truth; Mina's lips were really soft against her skin.

 

Maybe it was an act made by the rush and random moment, or maybe there was an underlying thing going on, but they never really spoke of it; Whatever it is, it just happened.

 

Mina let her hand trace up from Momo's arms, then to her jaw. Softly, she cupped the older girl's cheek, and carressed it with her thumb.

 

"I never really thought about yours. Maybe I should take a little touch to see."

 

Then she leaned in. A proper kiss, this one. Her mind wasn't thinking, but heck at that moment she was kinda thankful.

 

The softness and warmness of Momo's lips against her's was something she would die for to experience again and again.

 

It took only a second before Momo responded back. Slowly, her hands slithered to Mina's hips, then pulled her closer.

 

Wrapping her arms around Momo's neck, she moved. Tilting her head, Mina wasted no time to deepen the kiss. Somehow, just /somehow/, when they pulled away for a breather, Mina was straddling Momo, and their bodies were flushed together

  
  


Panting, they locked eyes and rested theie foreheads against the other's.

 

"How... How was that... Mitang?" Momo never breaking the gaze they've locked themselves into.

 

Mina chuckled lowly. "I guess ketchup and mayo does work better together."

 

Leaning in, just to stop right above Mina's lips, Momo whispered, "You know what would work even better?"

 

The younger girl could only gulp down the suspense, and nod.

 

"If we take this to bed, yeah?" 

 

"You...you're absolutely right, Momoring. Let's go."


	4. Momo/Mina

 

 

_**"Momo... I-I need you right now..."** _

 

Rubbing her eyes, she chuckled and smiled softly at the girl. Momo could see how Mina twitched and squirmed, she needed her release.

 

It was the morning and Momo literally just woke up. Opening her door, she was faced with a Mina Myoui, looking at her with desperate, pleading eyes

 

Understanding this look, she took her in and closed her doors. Locked it.  Then here they were.

 

Taking the younger girl's hand, she lead her to the bed, and proceeded to let Mina straddle her.

 

Grinding her core against Momo, a pool of heat got stronger and stronger between the both.

 

Groaning, Momo slipped her hands underneath the shirt, then playfully tugged on the edge of the shorts, elliciting a whine from the girl on top of her.

 

Leaning in, Mina playfully tugged Momo's earlobe. She whispered, "Please, please, pleaaaaseee, Momo..."

  
  


Licking her lips, Momo placed her hands inside the girl's shorts and pulled down, including the under garments.

 

Passing her fingers along the folds a bit, she smirked. She was soaking wet.

  
  


Moving, Momo sat up, only to lay Mina down gently and spread her wide open.

 

Knowing that being a good girl will get her rewards, Mina stayed silent and anticipated for Momo's desicion.

 

Never leaving her gaze at the girl, Momo trailed down soft, kisses on her legs down to the the lower abdomen.

 

"...You know what I like to do first thing in the morning, baby?"

 

"W-what...?"

 

"Having the most important meal of the day, breakfast."

 

Mina could only grasp the sheets below her as for a warm, soft tongues slowly ran down her clit and between her folds unexpectedly.

  
  


Strings of soft moans was followed after a gasp. Momo  knew what she can do, and she knew what the girl needed.

 

Her hips was starting to move and Momo loved it. Slipping her arms underneath the girl's thighs, she intertwined their fingers to give the younger girl some support. 

 

Pulling away for a moment Momo looked up at her, a smirk dancing on her lips, glossy from the girl's juices. 

"No, no, no, no, nooo.... P-please... Oh God, please don't stop...."

 

A kiss above her clit "Oh, baby..."

 

A little suck on her nub. "Don't worry~"

 

A broad lick of her folds. "I love you."

 

In no time, moans filled Momo's little room. 

 

Her tongue dipping, penetrating, inside her once in a while, a flick so good you will be wanting more and more, and Momo sucked her in her most sweetest spots. Mina was going insane.

  
  


"I'm going to cum!"

 

She could feel Momo's smile on her skin, and it sent shivers across her body.

 

Her hips was grinding against Momo's mouth, her eyes were fluttered shut, her breath was uneven, she was about to blow.

 

"Momo!"

 

When Mina bucked her hips, Momo enthusiastically took everything in. Letting the girl ride her tongue until she was finished, Momo sucked it all in.

 

Once all clean, she went up and gave a chaste kiss to the  girl, letting her taste herself.

 

"You're so delicious... Thank you for the meal" Momo chuckled.

 

Intertwining their legs and burying her face into the crook of Momo's neck, she smiled softly

 

"Thank you too, Momo..."

 

Momo wrapped her arms around the petite frame and held her gently. With the softest voice, she whispered, "...You are always welcome, Mina. Always."


	5. Momo/Sana

 

 

_**Momo was staring at the ceiling, blinking slowly, breathing slowly, and not uttering a thing. Sana was laying down, head resting on Momo's lap, and playing with her phone.** _

 

They were currently in they're in Momo's room, waiting for everyone to get ready.

 

Sana was about to show Momo a video of dogs, but when she looked up, Momo had her eyes on her too. She almost screamed.

 

Gulping down the surprise, she pinched Momo's thigh.

 

"Ya!!! You scared me!"

 

But Momo didn't flinch. She just stared.

 

"Momo! You're scaring me..."

 

"Do you still want that ring?"

 

"Eh?"

 

Sana sat up and furrowed her eyebrows at Momo. What the heck was she talking about?

 

"Do you stil want the ring, Sana?"

 

"What ring?"

 

Momo didn't give her an answer- well, an answer that she wanted. She just muttered something, sighed, and shifted to get up. Sana held her wrist, stopping her movement completely.

 

"Momo... what is it?"

 

Breathing in deeply, Momo unclenched her jaw and looked at Sana. Taking something from the pocket of her hoodie, she placed her  other hand in front of Sana with the palm facing up.

 

"Do you... still want the ring- well, not the same ring since I didn't really think it was something practical to wear all the time- I- uh. I'll stop rambling... Anyways- So. What do you think?" 

 

Realization dawned into her. Now it was Sana's turn to stare at Momo.

 

Why dis she feel nervous about this? It was just some random joke right? She's... not serious, right?

 

The low humming of the air conditioning filled the room, nothing else. Momo was staring back, fear and loning swirling in her eyes, and Sana could clearly see it. She could see every trace of it and it just makes her heart beat faster.

 

She raised her hand slowly, flinching back a bit with the doubt that pooled in her mind, but she did it anyway. Soft skin against soft skin.

 

It was familiar, but now it says something new.

 

Momo released a shaky breathe she was holding in. What was she thinking? She didn't know, but it was too late. She bought a ring and here she was.

 

Sitting next to Sana, with their hands on top of the other.

 

Fidgeting with the ring inside the pocket of her hoodie, she  licked her lips before pulling it out and showing it to the girl next to her.

 

"I mean- I didn't really realize I bought it and I thought it was kinda stupid, but I also felt it was the natural thing to do and-"

 

A pair of lips crashed into hers, stopping the spill of words.

 

It took Momo a few seconds before she smiled into the kiss, responding with the amount of feelings she has been bottling up without her own knowledge.

 

Maybe it took more than ten seconds or more, but they didn't care.

 

It felt right.

 

Grinning, Momo slipped the silver band unto Sana's finger and gave it a kiss.

 

"Well, you're my Fiancée now."

 

"Thought you didn't want me?"

 

"I guess I was lying to myself."

 

Momo sent that flirtatious look at Sana, and despite the amount of times she has seen it, somehow sonething shifted inside her and made her flush.

 

"I want you very much, Sana. I very much do."

 

"When we get married, you're getting my last name."

 

"HEY! Hirai is way better!!"

 

"Shush. I love you."

 

"You do?"

 

"I really do, Momoring."

 


	6. Momo/Jihyo

 

 

_**"M-Momo..." Jihyo breathed out as the girl pounded into her in the way that never fails to surprise her and be more satisfying than anything she could imagine.  Not wanting to be too loud, she bit Momo's shoulder, letting her moans be muffled against the skin of the person who has always been there to cater to her...'needs'.** _

 

Sucking the skin, she then trailed her tongue up to the older girl's neck, a body part that has always garnered attention. Moaning against Momo's skin, she then nipped a sensitive spot. This excited Momo more, who groaned in pleasure. It wasn't long until Jihyo was at the brink of going mad. 

 

Momo thrusted harder, rougher,  and faster, and Jihyo couldn't think. She can't, but her body still knew how to move. Her nails scratched Momo's back and her lips crashed against the other's. 

 

Being the wonderful being Momo is, she pulled away, only to trail wet kisses down to her neck, eliciting more sinful, loud sounds from Jihyo's chest

 

"I-I'm close!"

 

Momo smirked at this, her hip's speed never faltering. She knew what her baby needed and wanted, and she always loved to spoil her.

 

"Cum for me, baby," she whispered against the hot skin below her lips.

 

It wasn't long until hips buck,  Momo's name echoed through the room, and the body below her started to catch her breath.

 

Pulling out, Momo slid down, trailing kisses along the way, and licked Jihyo clean, making sure she took in all the juices. 

 

Giving a final suck on her clit, Momo kissed it before laying down next to Jihyo, and pulling the girl into her arms.

 

"Love you, babygirl. Rest now. I am here for you, don't worry..."

 

Jihyo nodded softly, eyes now closed and her head rested on Momo's chest. 

 

Smiling fondly, the older girl pulled up the covers and hugged the girl close.

 

It wasn't long until the two intertwined bodies fell into slumber. They didn't mind, because they always will love waking up in each other's presence, a feat that makes their hearts flutter and melt.


	7. Chaeyoung/Jeongyeon

 

 

_**It's funny how the town was usually sunny and dry. The grass always needed watering and the pavements were as hot as a stove on a busy day at the diners. Breathing in the cold air, looking up to the sky, not minding the sting that comes to her eyes.** _

 

It rained for the first time this month.

 

Jeongyeon realized she was in love.

 

Blue sky was now gray, light fluffy clouds were heavy with pain. They released their tears down to earth, only to be met by the thirsty ground, not knowing whether they will drown.

 

They still drank the rain though. They craved it. It might kill them, but it was like an addiction they needed to satisfy.

 

That's why whenever Jeong looked at Chae, she has to turn away.

 

Maybe she was stupid- well, she is- for pushing the smaller girl away. Bit by bit she tried to paint herself another face so that she wouldn't have to show her the turmoil that's churning and screaming inside her.

 

She thought it was hate, really. Jeongyeon, who always wanted to hold hands with Chae, who always wanted to see the girl smile, who always wanted to cook for her, and who always wanted to be there for her, thought she hated Chaeyoung.

 

Who was she kidding? Apparently, herself.

 

Blinking the water from her eyes, the mixture of rain and tears trailed down her face and dropped down to her soaked shirt, mingling with the rest of heaven's tears.

 

Was it too much to ask to love a person? To get a chance to be able to truly feel and touch without boundaries and constrictions that they gave themselves due to fear and misguided thoughts?

 

Jeongyeon could only chuckle, a sad timbre that she only heard during the untimely death of her puppy, and sat down on the humble grass as she watch the downpour paint everything with colours you could only feel.

 

Maybe she thought it was hate when Chaeyoung got a crush on that new girl, or when guys tried to hit on her, or maybe when she got hurt during physical education class, she wasn't the one who treated her wounds. It's stupid, but what was done is done. 

 

She was alone now, with a broken heart and helpless mind. She deserved it, she guessed. She pushed away the person whom she loved and cared for with her whole being, only because love was almost identical to hate. There was pain, there was sadness, they were both a rollercoaster of hormones that screamed, whimpered, cried, and smiled.

 

Closing her eyes, Jeongyeon listened to that rainy day's song, hoping that by being there for the heavens would give them a rainbow. Hoping that being there, which was something she truly lacked with Chae, would be some kind of payment for a debt buried in her chest.

 

"YOU IDIOT!"

 

Arms slid into her neck and pulled her into warmth. Choked sobs filled her ears, sweet and spice  filled her nose, and she knew exactly who it was from.

 

Before she could even move, a pair of desperate, forgiving lips crashed unto hers, telling her a declaration of forgiveness and love in every  kiss they take.

 

Pulling away, breathless, Chaeyoung rested her forehead against Jeong's, her hands naturally slithering up to caress the skin on the cheeks she always have loved to kiss. She tasted like Cherries and honey, a combination she learned to call home. 

 

"I'm s-so sorry, Chae. I-"

 

"S-shut up, idiot. I...-"

 

Before Chae could say anything, Jeongyeon leaned in for another kiss.

 

When they pulled apart, they couldn't help but burst into a fit of relieved, happy giggles.

 

"I love you too, Chaeyoung. I really do."

 

"I know, idiot... I really do love you, Jeongyeon."

 

"Yeah?"

 

Jeongyeon leaned closer.

 

"Yeah."

 

Chaeyoung smiled softly before taking a taste of those cherry lips once more, under the first pouring rain for the month.

 

Definitely there will be more days though, rain or shine, with sweet and spice against cherry and honey, proclaiming their love with actions that spoke of sonnets and songs that the universe smiled upon.


	8. Mina/Sana/Momo

 

 

_**"I don't love you anymore."** _

 

"... Take that back."

 

"No." 

 

"Momo-" 

 

"- N O."

 

"As much as I love you both, if you guys don't stop bickering, I'm not giving you your desserts." 

 

Whipping their head towards the owner of the voice, eyes widened in shock and edges of lips drooped down in hurt. With arms crossed and body leaning against the door frame, Mina raised an eyebrow. 

 

"But Sana ate my jelly! " Hands making huge gestures at the girl whose arms were firmly wrapped around her waist, securing Momo on her lap. 

 

"And you ate MORE than half of the pack! There were 200 of them, Momoring!" 

 

Shaking her head, Mina pushed herself away from the door frame and approached the 2 noisy girls. Breathing in deeply, she placed her hands on top of the girls' shoulders and leaned in. 

Momo tasted like honey and sunshine underneath the artificial flavoring of the jellies she ate, while Sana tasted like cherries and flowers, not much of the jelly she ate left a footprint on her lips. 

 

Stepping back, she smiled softly at her two lovers, filling them with warmth and fuzziness that never failed to soothe them during stressful moments. 

 

"You guys don't want to lose the kisses too, do you?" 

 

Finally conforming to a silent agreement, Momo nuzzled Sana, who chuckled and shot a thankful wink at Mina as she held Momo closer. 

 

The smirk on Mina's lips, as she rolled her eyes at the two, earned a fuzzy, warm laugh that came from Sana's chest. 

 

"Maybe you should kiss us more often. It'll save you a lot of energy from trying to keep us from bickering." 

 

"Sure thing, Satang. Sure thing." Mina's voice dripped with sweet sarcasm. 

 

Then their little moment was interrupted by a little voice. 

 

"So... can we eat dessert after dinner now?" 

 

No one else in the world would understand what was going on, but somehow, just somehow, that hit the chords of giggles in Sana and Mina's heart. 

 

Momo furrowed her eyebroes and a small pout was on her lips as the other two filled their room with laughter. 

 

"Ehhh??" 

 

"Just shut up. Come here, Momoring!" 

 

"Wait. What?-...!!!" 

 

In that moment, Momo realized what was going to happen to her. She couldn't move, though she does like her position already, Sana's arms held her in place, and Momo knew better than to go against it. Sana had strength that only show when she teams up with one of them. In this case, she was on Mina's corner. 

 

"We love you, you raccoon!" 

  
  
  
  


\-----

 

Momo left the room with her cheeks rosy red with two Japanese girls cooing her. She didn't escaped the attack of kisses that day. (But secretly, deep down, she knows she loves them, so do Sana and Mina, but she wouldn't admit it. Yet.) She brushed it off, pretending that she didn't enjoy it, and stated that at least they weren't late for dinner. 

 

Mina and Sana couldn't help but giggle as they patted Momo's stomach. 

  
  


"We love you, Momoring!" 

 

Puffing her cheeks, Momo gave up on sulking. "I love you too, you idiots." 

 


	9. Sana/Jihyo

 

 

_**As if it was the most natural thing to do, warm, smooth hands let themselves run through smooth skin, feeling the well cared for surface, that somehow always emitted a sweet, saccharine smell Jihyo always have loved.** _

 

Sana was sitting on her lap, body relaxing against Jihyo's as the rare, yet welcomed silence filled them both. Nuzzling Sana's nape, the Japanese girl's lips turned up into a small warm, fond smile before taking one of the hands and intertwined her fingers with Jihyo's.

 

"You smell nice."

 

"I know, Jihyo."

 

Slipping her hand under Sana's shirt, she traced patterns on her skin, caressed it so slowly, so softly, and memorized it, engraving the way how her senses, and how's Sana's senses reacted.

 

She wanted to.

 

She needed to.

 

"Jihyo?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"It feels nice... thank you."

 

She smiled as she hummed in response, knowing that there is more to Sana's words than she let on.

 

The room was quite cold, air-conditioning doing its job during the harsh rays of summer. Shifting, Sana decided she needed more. Noticing this, she let go of her hold on the girl, just only to be lead to the bed.

 

No one would really be surprised if they saw intertwined legs and flushed bodies under the covers, a general thing that happens between all of them from time to time.

 

Theoretically, one /should/ be surprised if under the covers were Jihyo pressing slow kisses on Sana's neck, and the other girl's hand was underneath Jihyo's shirt- but, in any case, no member would be.

 

It was like some silent agreement, an instant understanding that no one truly even bothered to question. Mina and Momo does a lot more, and very much more often than them, but more discreet and private, while Nayeon and Jeongyeon were like an old married couple already. The three youngest members? Was there even an explanation to be given?

 

Releasing sighs, chests filling with content and calmness, Jihyo looked up, only to see Sana already smiling at her, knowing what she wanted.

 

"Sana..."

 

"I know. Come here, yeah?"

 

Leaning up, mellow lips pressed against each other, earning a hum of warmth and joy to strum the strings in their chest.

 

"Want to take a nap?"

 

"... yeah..."

 

Closing their eyes, before they succumb to the eventual slumber they were about to enter, the same pair of lips that fit Jihyo's own found their way to her forehead, as if sealing a spell of warm, loving blue to protect her from what may come. As a thank you in return? The same girl who smiled like the sun, brought sunlight to her flowers, nuzzled her neck and cuddled her close, giving a promise of different shades of pink.

 

That was how they go, how they live, and how they speak. Even in their soundless dreams, their eyes  and gestures told exactly what they needed.


	10. Jeongyeon/Chaeyoung

 

 

 

 

_**Beep... Beep... Beep...** _

A body stirred before a groan was elicited from it. She could have gotten up, but the action was restricted by another body, who was spooning her.

Gentle taps were placed on the secure arms around her waist, but the taller body simply buried their face into her hair and hugged her tighter.

As much a Chaeyoung loved being spooned, how Jeongyeon somehow was always in the right temperature for her, and how she oh so loves the feeling of the gentle, relaxed breathing along with Jeongyeon's heartbeat, against her skin, lulling her into the sea of calmness and softness- they had to wake up.

"Jeong... Jeooooongyeooon... Wake uuuup.... We have things to do... * With her eyes still closed, not really wanting to open them up just yet, Chaeyoung turned around and groaned as she tapped the girl's shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Can't we stay a little longer...?" Her voice was raspy and was heavy on sleep, and it certainly sounded like she would be giving Chaeyoung a hard time.

Huffing, Chaeyoung slowly sat up and reached for the phone im the nightstand, and turned off the alarm. Before she could even lift a foot off the bed, she was pulled down by the arms around her waist, placing into warm arms and filling her nose with a scent that her body always have loved.

"Baby... don't go..."

Chaeyoung could have melted right on the spot. Jeong whined cutely, and it was filling her body with fuzziness and yellow. She bit her lip, trying to surpress a giggle, but eventually failed.

The taller girl groaned and buried her face deep into Chae's neck. It didn't last long though.

Firm, yet gentle hands pushed her away, but almost immediately, soft, warm, loving lips pressed a long kiss against her own.

This garnered a smile from Jeong. Arms slithered their way to the back of Chaeyoung's neck and pulled her down. Tilting her head a bit more, Jeong deepened the kiss, and she loved every bit of it.

But Chae was smart. Just before Jeong could have her fill, she pulled away and immediately took off to the bathroom with her giggles softly swirling around the air.

Huffing, Jeongyeon took a look at the phone. She chuckled in disbelief on what she just read, before jumping off from the bed and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

In the phone, it is said in the notes for the alarm.

'Hey there, loser. I know you wouldn't wake up so easily so I set it up early. You're really stubborn during the mornings, did you know that? But I love that about you...

Sheesh this is cheesy, but I love everything about you.

I love you

Chae xoxo ♡' 


End file.
